


All the things you'd say they were never true, never true.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Explosion, Gen, Good guy Schlatt, Hurt, Manburg Festival, Scars, Tschlatt, Villain Wilbur, Wilbur is jd, heaters au, hybrid schlatt, manburg, schlatt is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: What if during the Manburg festival Wilbur found the button?And didn’t hesitate to push it?
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: DreamSMP [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 18
Kudos: 215





	All the things you'd say they were never true, never true.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the song “set fire to the rain.” By Adele
> 
> This is written from someone’s POV! It’s obvious after a bit who it is. 
> 
> I know I said no angst but this was just stuck in my head for days so have this.   
> This is a different universe than dadschlatt! He’s just turning into a nice guy in this universe.
> 
> Also tubbo isn’t a traitor in this universe, nor did schlatt or anyone outside of Pogtopia (Wilbur, tech, and Tommy) know about Wilburs plan.

Everything hurts. 

I can’t see, my eyelids are too heavy. 

I couldn’t remember what happened after I heard the deadly hiss of the tnt, it was all blurry. Then black. 

I could hear the audience screams, and Schlatt and big Q yelling at me, then the boom came. 

Then silence. 

It was deafening, after my ears stopped ringing,  
I was shocked by how quiet it had become. 

Then I heard nikis screams, calling out for anyone, I didn’t hear many responses. 

The podium got the worst of it, my face burns and my body aches, I attempted to move my arms but they felt like a million pounds. 

After laying there I mustered enough strength to bring my hands to my eyes, they wiped away the ash and debris that fell on my face, I can feel my face is scarred. 

I lift my head up and it immediately falls to the left, I reach up towards my right horn, it’s…

It’s gone. 

There’s nothing there but spiky remains when it was blown off. 

They weren’t even fully grown, I don't know if they’ll grow back. 

After sitting there getting adjusted to my surroundings I got up and went looking for someone, anyone. 

My legs ache and scream as I walk, I want to fall over and accept the darkness that wants to overcome me.

My suit was shredded, my right arm exposed with most of my undershirt torn too. It was burned and scarred badly, it stings. 

I attempted to yell, I had a coughing fit instead, I was suddenly very aware of how dry my mouth was, gross. 

Then I see him, techno. 

He was on his knees and one hand was holding onto a diamond axe that kept him upright, the other was pressed to his chest. He was breathing heavy. 

“Techno!” I yelled to him and he turned to look at me, his braid was a mess and didn’t even look like a braid anymore, his cape was gone and his crown was dented. 

“Oh tubbo! I’m so glad you're okay!” He stumbles over to me and collapses in my arms. He was kneeling on the ground but my arms were holding him up, hands placed softly on his back. 

He’s breathing hard and pushes away brought to look up at me, “I’m so sorry tubbo, I didn’t think he’d actually do it, I never wanted this to happen to you or the others.” His eyes are red and foggy as he stares at me. 

“It’s okay tech, I gotta find the others, or anyone for that matter.” He nods his head and I help him sit comfortably against debris from..well I’m assuming it was the podium and surrounding area.  
———————  
I’ve been calling for anybody for minutes now, nothing but the cracks and creak of the rubble around me make noise. 

But every so softly I heard someone yelling, I whipped around and he stood there, one arm around Quackity and limping. 

His face, his eyes, everything about him, was...different. 

His left eye was white, completely white. His hair was messy and his left side of his face and neck dawned ugly scars. 

He called out to me and I ran to him, I hugged him close and he let out and huff and closed his arms around me. 

“Oh Schlatt, I was so worried you were dead!” I pulled away to look at him, he removed his hand and touched where my horn had been blown off. 

“Oh tubbo, your horn.” He pouts and moves his hand to my cheek. 

“I’m glad you're alright tubbo, I’m sorry we got separated in the blast.” He pulls me in tight and I can feel quakcity hugging me too. 

Then I hear him, he’s yelling for me, I can’t bear to turn around but I’m scared of what would happen if I didn’t. My right arm is still wrapped around Schlatt and his left arm is around my shoulder. 

“Tubbo! Thank god I found you! I was worried.” He stops and stares at us, “Is Schlatt holding you hostage?! Let go of him Schlatt! Now!!” He’s yelling at him now, I watch as Schlatts ears flicker. 

“Wilbur, I’m not holding him hostage.” I can feel Schlatt squeeze my shoulder, it reassures me. I feel safer. 

“Wh- that doesn’t make sense, Schlatt is the bad guy tubbo, remember? He turned you into...this” he’s gesturing at me, the horns, tail and ears I’ve had for months now.

“Wilbur, if anything you’re the bad guy, look at what you did to Manburg, look at what you did to tubbo, to the audience, to anyone but yourself and Tommy.” 

You can see him get visibly angry and starts walking towards us, I step back but I run into Schlatt. He won’t move, I can feel myself start to panic. 

Then someone steps in front of us, 

it’s techno. 

He’s propping himself up with his axe, he seems to be moving better now. 

“Wilbur, I think you’ve terrorized Manburg enough, when we get back to Pogtopia I’m making you a jail, there you will stay until me and Tommy decide what’s best.” 

He stutters and makes noises and he flails his arms around, “What?! Techno I was only doing what’s right-!” Techno cuts him off. 

“You’ve done nothing but hurt and damage this land, you’re no worse than Schlatt.” 

You can see Wilburs pupils grow small, he starts to shake and before someone can stop him he turns and runs off to the forest in the distance. 

“You three stay here, I’m going after him. Get Niki to patch you up while I’m gone.” 

A sigh of relief escapes my lips, I still have this horrible gut feeling. 

Did techno know about the attack? Did…

Did Tommy know? 

Did my best and closest friend know about the tnt, and not tell me?

Everyone was in pain and maybe some even dead because they didn’t tell me.

Why did they let Wilbur do it? 

Is it because they hated Schlatt that much? Is it because Wilbur couldn't genuinely take back Manburg? 

Is it because everyone stopped supporting them? Or weren’t publicly for them? I have so many unanswered questions, where's Tommy when you need him. 

No...I don't need him. He let Wilbur do this to him. On his big day, giving a speech he worked on for days, why did Tommy let him do it? 

I felt a tug on my shoulder, Schlatt was looking at me, “come on kiddo, let’s go and find Niki and some of the others.” I nod and stare at the woods one last time before turning and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> If this dose well maybe part 2 where tubbo confronts some people??
> 
> The scars and realistic part of this isn’t very good cause googling bomb scars was hard, but this is also for a bunch of block men yelling at each other so, take it with a grain of salt.


End file.
